Be My Hokage
by NaruSasulover15
Summary: Summary, pairing and warnings inside in the first chapter. this story was adopted from vampygurl402!
1. Chapter 1: Enter: Naruto Uzumaki!

**Okay, as you read in the summary, this story is adopted from vampygurl402. I'll keep the story line the same and I'll try to do a good job so just…bear with me please?**

**Anyway, hope you like it and the first 4 chapters will be the same and I'll make the 5****th**** a little longer if possible **

**Pairings: NarutoXKiba**

**Summary: Naruto, a twelve year old boy who has the great nine-tailed beast sealed within him. Everyone looks down on him like he's a piece of garbage. His anger toward the villagers is buried deep within his heart, howling to escape. Konoha will never be the same as it did eleven years ago. A new dark era has dawned across the village as strange disappearances occur within the so called safe and normal village of fire. Who can find out whoever is doing all this and who will be the one to stop it? And what if the Uchiha family never got killed by Itachi but instead...too much info!**

**Warning: May contain swearing, violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the first 5 chapters or plot but I do own the little bit of the 5****th**** chapter I added and other chapters.**

**"Naruto!" **Kyuubi speaking.  
_"Naruto!" _Whispering.  
"Naruto!" Talking.  
'Naruto!' Thinking.

_Forgetting your long and possibly dangerous dream is like a sin against yourself..._

_Burying your dream is like killing your real self...But an even more dangerous thing to do..._

_Is doing everything your mind tells you to...even when it's not your own voice._

_We have dreams for a reason..._

A boy that looked to be the age of twelve, made his way toward the academy that held other students like himself. His head never once looked up to see who he might walk into. But that was impossible since everyone stayed far away from the one they called 'Beast' and that name stuck to him like glue for eleven years of his life and was going on twelve. The boy's eyes stared at the dirt ground some more, looking at all the feet that walked by him.

It was another normal day in Konoha, like any other day was. The sun would shine for hours on end, from morning to dawn and people would be out and about, either shopping or doing chores for others, pretending to be the happy and kind community they thought they were. But their minds would always go back to how the village was almost destroyed by a nine-tailed beast that all of a sudden appeared in the middle of Konoha, attacking the buildings and any villagers that went near it. The beast was now in the form of a boy who wore a black shirt that had an orange swirl on the back of it and orange shorts.

**"Do you vow revenge, young one" **Naruto stopped walking, not caring if someone walked into him or not and gulped before answering.

'Are you...the demon that caused everyone trouble?'

**"Who else could it be? The fairy godmother?"**

'Don't play stupid. Tell me why you're even talking to me' Naruto continued his little walk while he talked to the demonic beast.

**"A bit too snappy for your own good...I am apart of you now so I might as well check out your heart...you loath the village and the people of it, don't you?"**

'So what, just leave me the hell alone!' Naruto snapped at the beast and remained walking toward the hated academy.

Naruto walked inside the small but also rather large academy and found his way to his class. Everyone inside kept their mouths shut except for the crazy fan girls that screamed in unison as he walked in.

"Naruto-kun, please sit with me today!" A girl with long, pink hair and green eyes pleaded the boy.

"Why?" Naruto gave the girl a shady look, hiding one of his eyes with is blond and spiky hair.

"Well..."

"Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, please take your seats" Naruto growled under his breath while he sat next to Sakura who sat next to Sasuke Uchiha.

The man that had ordered them to sit down was Iruka Umino, the teacher of their classes and another person that Naruto hated even though the man was usually nicer to him then most people in the village and somehow meant his kindness unlike the girls in the class who only liked him because of his looks. He hated people the most when they felt sorry for him, Iruka Umino was one of those people. The class resumed on how to make doppelgangers, starting with Sasuke Uchiha. A boy that was the same age as Naruto and was from a family that had a special gift.

He sighed and walked up to the front of the class, put both his hands together and did the hand sign required for a doppleganger. It appeared as though he were looking in a hallway mirror. Iruka and Mizuki signed something on some papers and waved him off and asked for Sakura.

The class activity went on for about an hour before finishing. At the end, only three girls and six boys actually graduated, this included Naruto Uzumaki. The kids who passed had their parents come in to see their great progress while Naruto was left alone, swinging himself on the swing that hung from the branch of a tree that stood sturdy and tall outside the academy. Kids proudly showed off their classy looking ninja headbands to their parents while the 'beast' sat on the swing, hoping they would all die already or at least go home and show it off there.

"Hm...well if it isn't Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Naruto snapped out of his hateful expression and softened a bit to the teacher that usually hung around with Iruka.

"Nothing...just hoping there was something to do" The man sneered and whispered something into the boy's ear.

**"Do it Jr., if this helps get back at the villagers, then there's no problem right?" **Naruto turned his hands into fists as he turned the door handle and opened it slowly.

'Shut up already, it's hard to open this with you talking' The fox shut it's trap as Naruto walked in the low-lit room that held a big scroll in the middle of the room, with nothing around it and obviously no guards. How dumb could the hokage be?

The scroll stood upright and seemed a bit dusty as though it had not been used for some time and was collecting dust. Naruto blew some of the dust off and gently picked it up, hoisting it over his back, using the strap that came with it. He checked to see if the strap was good to go and dashed off out the door that was still open. His headband that he had received that day, shook as it hung around his neck securely while he ran through the trees.

"IRUKA, IRUKA OPEN UP, WE GOT TROUBLE!" The man pounded on Iruka's door, sounding as if the Kyuubi was attacking their village again.

"W-What's all the ruckus about?"

"It's Naruto, he's got the scroll!" Iruka's eyes widened with horror and left quickly to get dressed.  
He got everything he needed and zipped his vest up. He let Mizuki lead the way while the hokage spoke about the scroll being in wrong hands and waved them off to find Naruto Uzumaki and the scroll.

Iruka was the one to find Naruto and the scroll.

"I knew you were here..."

"I-Iruka-sensai, why the hell are you here for, where's Mizuki-sensai?"  
"Why do you need Mizuki for, you already have half of the ninja squad looking for you and the scroll, now hand it over!" Iruka persisted and held out his hand.

"No way, this scroll has pretty cool techniques in it, and Mizuki wants to see it too"

"M-Mizuki does?"

"Yeah, the bastard wanted me to take it for him, honestly, can't that guy get it himself?"

"You stupid demon child, you should have waited for me to come, and you even told Iruka, what an idiotic kid you are..."

"Mizuki...WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Naruto had never seen his teacher get so angry before and sat back to watch the small fight.

"Oh come on Iruka, you and I both knew it was coming, Naruto stealing the scroll is one of your mistakes...you were nicer to him than anyone else but really...deep down you too hated the carrier of the great Kyuubi"  
"I knew it...you hate me like everyone else...you're just like the others! None of you give a damn about me!" Blue and red chakra came out of Naruto's body.

"N-Naruto, that's not true, you'll always be my favourite student!" Naruto's chakra stopped flowing while Mizuki took something big from his back and twirled it around and threw it at Naruto.

Iruka gasped in surprise and covered the boy's body with his own, feeling a sharp and agonising pain at his back wile he looked over the boy's body for any cuts or scratches. Naruto looked up at his teacher and stared in a shocked state as Mizuki pulled another star from his back.

"G-go...run...Naruto gah" Iruka coughed up some blood and passed out on top of him.  
Naruto's eyes teared for the first time of his life excluding the time when he was a baby or when he was two to three years of age. The tears ran down his cheek as he got up and ran for it up in the trees, with Mizuki right behind him. Iruka coughed again and pulled himself together, pulling the big star out of his back and he held it in his hand as he ran in Mizuki and Naruto's direction.

He did hand signals with the star in his hand and transformed himself into Naruto with the scroll and let go of the star in his hand. He began leaping like Naruto until he noticed Mizuki running up beside him. He smirked inside his head and began crying like Naruto was before.

"Naruto, hand me the scroll, what Iruka said back there was complete bull and you should know it too, Iruka's parents were killed by that beast inside of you and he hates your guts and he will always hate you, please give me the scroll and I promise to take you in as my own kid!" The transformed Naruto, kicked Mizuki to the side and sat himself at the base of a tree.

"I am not joking around Naruto-"  
"Neither am I and...I'm not Naruto" Mizuki looked in shock as Iruka changed back to his own body.

"Iruka...you have played around with me for too long old friend...time for you to die, say hello to your new home!" Mizuki was about to throw a small ninja star at Iruka's forehead.

Naruto ran up in front of Iruka and blocked the small star with his hand, causing the star to cut in to the back of his hand. Naruto pulled the star out and threw it aside, while releasing the scroll from the strap around his back and slammed it the the ground. Mizuki snarled at the boy just as Naruto held his hand to his mouth, creating multiple doppelgangers.

"I'll kill you if you lay a hand on him!"

"I thought you were the kind that didn't care what happened to others and that should include Iruka, right?"

"I was...and I still hate some of the villagers here...but Iruka's different, he seems to understand me a bit..." Naruto's eyes glared the older male in the face.

"Come, I'll kill you myself you annoying demon!" Naruto and his clones charged at the man while Iruka sat there in a shocked state.

"Naruto...is it true you hate the villagers?" Naruto looked away as he sat in Iruka's lap.

"I just...don't like how they stare at me"

"I understand, my parents were killed by the nine-tailed fox but I would never hold a grudge against you because...you're sort of like me and I feel responsible for not looking after you properly. If anyone gives you a hard time, tell me next time OK?" Naruto smiled a little and hugged his teacher.

**A/N: so, is it good? like it? hate it? reviews and constructive criticism is welcome...even though some of you have already read it...probably but anywho, REVIEW ANYWAY! :D - NaruSasulover15**


	2. Chapter 2: Family

**Second chapter of Be My Hokage here! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Although the twelve year old loved ramen, he found himself quite unattached to the delicious food that was usually served free for him. Deep down, he knew the shopkeeper and his daughter were taking pity on him and he did not like it one bit. He used this day off to spend the time walking around the village and the small training grounds that laid in certain areas. While walking toward one of the training grounds, he spotted someone. Someone he knew quite well and had graduated along with him. Kiba Inuzuka, a boy who was also the same age but was also alone like Naruto.  
Naruto knew all too well what had happened to his family and had been regretting it ever since...  
Flashback~  
_"K-Kiba, stay back!" Kiba, the short, brown haired boy who was scared to death at what was taking place in his own home._  
_It had been seven years since the great Kyuubi attacked the village and here he was now. The very demon carrier was in his home, terrorizing his family. How was a complete mystery. He gulped as his older sister stood in front of her younger brother, taking a kunai knife to the back. It pierced her spinal cord, it seemed as though the great demon was not just made of power but smarts as well. Naruto's eyed had turned red and were like a demon's._  
_"N-no...NO!" Kiba watched as his older sister, the one he always joked around with and received the most orders from had just been tossed aside to the other side of the room like a piece of trash._  
_"Another one bites the dust...heh" Naruto's shirt was stained with blood and his cheeks that had three whisker-like marks on the side of them now had blood splatters._  
_Naruto's fingers were stained with the blood of Kiba's family and he held up his hand and licked the tip of his fingers slowly, trying to frighten the boy his age even more than he already was. Kiba could only sit there and watch as the other boy grabbed a small puppy by the neck and began to choke it, squeezing the life out of it._  
_"Stop...stop it...STOP IT!" Without thinking, Kiba rushed up toward the other boy and shoved him to the floor, causing Naruto to let go of the small dog that now began to pant again._  
_"Go ahead, kill me...I won't stop you" The demonic voice ringed in Kiba's ears as if listening to a dog whistle._  
_"You...killed my mother...and my sister...I want to kill you!" Naruto stood up as the boy covered his ears with both hands and backed away a bit._  
_"Because you're cute, I'll let you go. On one condition...you will make sure you will stick by Naruto's side for the rest of your pathetic life, got it?" The boy nodded as the little dog jumped into Kiba's arms, safe and sound._  
_"Naruto...are you going to leave me here?!" Kiba asked frantically and stood up on both feet._  
_"Naruto's place isn't exactly what you would call 'expensive' but if you want to follow, then I won't stop you" The demonic boy walked out of the empty house and out into the fresh, night air._  
_Kiba slowly walked out of the house and stood behind the other boy, ready to follow. The wind blew through the trees as both the boys walked back to the run down apartment building. This was a night that Kiba would ever forget. When your pack is gone, the only thing left to do is to follow a new leader right?_  
End flash back~  
"N-Naruto, hey" Naruto was about to just walk past him without saying anything.  
"Hey...are you hungry?" Kiba shook his head but his stomach and his small dog that laid on top of his head said otherwise.  
"Come on, I'll try to get you a free meal"  
They both walked toward the ramen stall that allowed free tries and free food most of the time. Kiba sat down on one of the seats cautiously while Naruto sat next to him, resting both arms on the counter.  
"Hey Naruto, I see you brought someone here other than Iruka huh?"  
"Yeah...actually, can you let him have a bowl of ramen, if he can't have it for free then I'll give ya this ticket" Naruto pulled out a small but crumpled up paper that was in his pocket and gave it to the man behind the counter.  
"Ah, this ticket will give you a month's supply, you should be lucky otherwise, I would have gone to get Iruka. Two chicken flavoured, bowls of ramen, coming right up!" The man disappeared into the next room.  
"Naruto...you didn't have to-"  
"Yes I did. I'll always will too since Kyuubi announced me as a pack leader. Besides, even if you had that weird nose of yours, it would never find the right food"  
"What's that supposed to mean, are you saying my nose can only pick up trash scents and stuff?"  
"Well considering the fact that you're a dog and have dog-like senses...you might go chasing after a boar if I wasn't around"  
"Stupid fox, you don't know anything about hunting for food, you rely on good old ramen. Well news flash for you, I can survive just fine...it's just that stupid demon inside of you thinks I'm hot so I'm around to chill him out, get, got it, good. Now let's eat, I'm starving"  
'Unbelievable...he beat me at my own game...' Naruto thought to himself as he lightened up a bit as the two bowls of fresh ramen finally got served.  
"One question...since I don't have a demon inside of me, will I get fat?"  
"What kind of a dumb question is that, are you or are you not a ninja, you can just work it off with training"  
Naruto was about to chow down but felt someone else enter the small stall.  
"Oh, honorable grandson Konohamaru, well aren't I lucky, so my boy, what can I do for you?"  
"Is there a kid here with the name of Naruto Uzu...Uzumaki?"  
"What was with the short pause with my last name there kid?"  
"It's a weird name, I never heard before. Also, you're being called for, don't know what for but my grandfather said it's urgent so..."  
"Weird name...I'll show ya a weird name with my fist you little brat! And what the hell did I do to get called?"  
"Heck if I know, grandfather's orders nyaa~" The small boy stuck his tongue out at him and ran off before Naruto could do anything.  
"Kiba, you have the spare key right?"  
"Yeah yeah, no need to ask me twice" Kiba waved him off and ate in peace.

"Naruto, please follow those two men to the rooftop and pose so that you can have your very own profile"  
"Say what?"  
"What I mean is...since you have graduated from the academy, it is only natural that you get a profile with your picture done before you are placed in a group"  
"After I'm done...I've got business to talk to you about on the group thing..."  
"Alright, but after" The old hokage shooed Naruto out the door.  
Naruto sighed and followed the two men up the stairs and on to the roof, letting the men set up their camera. While they were still preparing, Naruto decided to take this chance and messed up his hair a little, making sure it covered his left eye. As soon as the men were ready, they signaled for Naruto to say cheese, but he didn't listen to them and instead made a 'victory' sign with his fingers while looking as though he were ready to kill someone.  
"Ah...that was nice, you're free to go now"  
Naruto put both his hands in his pockets and returned to the hokage's office. He stood at the front and waited for the hokage to be finished with whatever it was he was doing.  
"So...what is it you needed to talk to me about?"  
"The groups...is it...possible for Kiba to join my group?"  
"You know I can't do that. Besides, you'll have to ask Iruka about it, he's the one in charge of the groups"  
"Oh fine...jeez" Naruto sighed and left the office and down the stairs.

**A/N: Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! no flamers though please! - NaruSasulover15**


	3. Chapter 3: Teams, Reasons and Friendship

**hope you enjoy the chapter!**

The next day had arrived in a flash and brought a more sunnier day to Konoha than ever before. The academy students who had graduated, were asked to gather at the academy for group match-ups and to meet their team leaders. As Kiba and Naruto arrived, the two girls of three that had passed, ran up in front of them, blocking the way to the seats. Kiba stood in front of Naruto unexpectedly and glared at the two girls.  
"Kiba, why are you always with Naruto-kun, you shouldn't be smothering him like you are now or else you'll screw his life up!" Ino nodded in agreement with Sakura.  
"I..."  
"You nothing, Naruto-kun is cuter, a little dumb but brave too. You wouldn't know how to save your life even if-" The smack across the face shocked everyone in the room.  
Sakura felt her right cheek and backed away a bit. The shock was a little too much for her that all she was doing now was staring blankly at the front of the room while Naruto and Kiba sat next to each other, next to Sasuke. Kiba never expected Naruto to hit her like that and felt uneasy now that he was more of an enemy toward the two girls.  
"Are we all accounted for?" Iruka asked as he came walking in with a few papers in his hands.  
"Yes" The class spoke up.  
"Good, now before I continue, Naruto, I heard you wanted to talk to me about something, what is it?"  
"Oh, about the groups, I want Kiba with me"  
"You do know that it's unlikely to choose who goes in your group and who doesn't, but since you two seem to get along so well...I'll let it go your way for now" Naruto showed no signs of happiness but deep down he felt settled in.  
"OK, for the first team, team 7 will have...Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Shino Auburame. Team 8...Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Yamanka. The last group will be Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga and Choji Akamichi, hope you guys have fun with your missions and good luck to you all"  
"Woohoo, in your face Sakura, I'm in Naruto-kun's group!" Sakura growled as Ino rushed over to where Kiba and Naruto were sitting while the others went to their own groups.  
"At least it's not Sakura..." Naruto spoke softly as he sighed.  
"Um...Naruto, why the hell did you request for me to be in your group for?"  
"To be honest, I don't know why either"  
"Stupid moron..." Kiba said to himself as the leaders of their groups came in but only two had actually showed up.  
"Alright, we're here. Team 7's group leader will be a bit late, reasons are unknown but if you would be so kind as to follow your leader out the door, we'll be all set"  
"Sensai, we're team 8. Who is our teacher?" The man who had a bit of a beard, pointed to a woman with red eyes and black, long hair that went to her shoulders.  
Kiba, Naruto and Ino all followed the woman out the door while the others went with their sensais. She led them to a small training ground that had three padded posts standing in a straight line, next to each other. She made herself a set on the middle one and smiled while the three students sat down with Ino in the middle and Naruto and Kiba on either side of her.  
"Well this is an interesting group. I'm Kurenai Yuhi and I'll be your team leader. We will get to know each other for a while before starting any training, that way I can see how well you guys can work as a team. Team work is a big part of life and depending on one another is necessary. I'll start first, my likes include...walks around the village and visiting other villages, that's all I'll say for now, next will be the girl, start with your name, then you will tell your likes and dislikes and your dreams"  
"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like boys especially Naruto, my dislikes are...Sakura, Kiba and perverted men!"  
"That is quite...something. OK, you in the black shirt"  
"Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, I hate..." Naruto was about to say he hated the villagers but that would cause his teacher to be suspicious and cautious of him.  
"I don't really hate anything but my dream is...to have a lot of friends I guess" Naruto said with a shrug.  
"And the last one"  
"Kiba Inuzuka, I love my dog, and I like training and discovering new techniques. I hate Naruto and his stupid fan girls. My dream is to get my family back"  
"Kiba..."  
"I know it might not be possible to have dead people come alive again but...I don't have any other dreams so it's all I got for now"  
"Well, now that we all know each other, we'll meet back here tomorrow and find out what this team lacks besides friendship. Hope you have a nice lunch and afternoon, see you guys later!" With that said, Kurenai had disappeared into a puff of smoke.  
"Naruto-kun, want to have lunch with me?" Ino asked urgently.  
"No, I already decided to eat with Kiba today"  
"No fair, why does Kiba get to eat with you and I don't?"  
"Eh? Of course I won't tell you, see ya" Naruto got up and walked away with Kiba trailing behind him.  
Kiba and Naruto left Ino at the training ground to eat by herself while the two of them headed back to the village to eat somewhere quiet on a rooftop. Once on the rooftop of Naruto's apartment building, Kiba let Akamaru, his little dog, run around a while and eat lunch with them while Naruto watched over the large village that space out into several directions.  
"Kiba...did you really mean what you said back there?"  
Kiba looked at Naruto with a confused look.  
"Sorry, I guess it's not as great as having my family when I'm with you and...I know they'll never come back but...maybe if I'm lucky, I'll find a technique that might bring them back..."  
"So you hate me right?" Akamaru began barking at Naruto but for a good reason. Kiba looked at Naruto's eyes and saw that they had turned red and into the fox form that they became three to four years ago.  
Naruto's aura could be sensed from a mile away, to Kiba at least and the boy backed away slowly with Akamaru guarding him by going in front of him. Naruto growled and grabbed the dog by the scruff of the neck, tossing it aside without a care in the world. The dog landed with a thud and cried out as it laid still while Naruto loomed over the other boy who had fear in his eyes.  
"You hate Naruto huh...well sorry to disappoint you, but you're going to be spending the rest of your life with him whether you like him or not. If you leave Naruto...you'll regret it and you definitely do not want to see me get angry"  
"Why do you...care so much, you've been trapped in a kid's body and yet you act as though he's your son!"  
"Well it was because of me that he lost his father so it's only natural to make him my own kid"  
"But why do you need me for?"  
"This body also comes in handy when I start...well you should know it too since you're a guy, you feel things you've never felt before, I can teach you" Naruto's possessed body, leaned closer and licked the side of Kiba's face, causing the boy to blush and close his eyes while Naruto's head went lower and lower, licking the neck area.  
"Naruto...no...Kyuubi...stop it, ah!" Kiba gasped out as the demon began to remove Kiba's sweater.  
"You're not ready yet, but you will be in three years. I'll let Naruto adjust to you a bit more, but if you betray him...you're dead, I have no desire to keep any villager alive and that includes you" With that said, Naruto returned to his old self.  
"Naruto...I guess I wasn't...aware of how much you might have suffered if I wasn't around"  
"K-Kiba, what the hell are you going on about, did the stupid fox tell you something?"  
"Sort of, but he actually made sense. He's like a father protecting his kid from harm. I don't blame him"  
"Cheesy lines are not for me, even if they are real. I'm not that depressed"  
"Right...well, we should head on down stairs and back home"  
"Akamaru, let's get going!" The dog sniffed the air and realized that the evil aura had left and stood up on it's four paws, walking cautiously toward the two boys that held the door open for the small dog so that they could get back to the apartment.

**Reviews are welcome but no flamers please - NaruSasulover15**


	4. Chapter 4: Training ends with a kiss

**Okay, here is the new chapter of Be My Hokage :)**

As their new sensai told them to, the three shinobis gathered at the assigned training ground where they were led to yesterday. Kurenai was already there, waiting for her students to arrive. Ino had arrived first while Naruto and Kiba arrived at the same time. She smiled at the three of them and stood in front of the middle fighting post with her arms crossed.  
"Now that we're all here, I will explain what each of you will do for today. You will each train yourselves against these posts that stand behind me. Everyday until we get a mission. If you want to spar against each other, that's fine too. But when the time comes to work together, you will have to in order to complete the mission, understood?"  
"So we start...now?"  
"Yes"  
"Then...Naruto-kun, want to spar with me?" Ino asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.  
"Uh...I'll train with Kiba, sorry Ino!" Naruto grabbed hold of Kiba's arm and pulled him along.  
"If you want to spar against someone Ino, I'll be your opponent" Ino looked up at her new teacher and sadly nodded her head.  
"Naruto, you really should stop being with me all the time, Kurenai sensai might think we're in love or something..."  
"What, that's not true!"  
"She doesn't know that, we would tell her that we're not and she might not believe us..."  
"Would it matter, you're in the same boat as I am, no parents, friends...least you have a pet"  
"Only because Akamaru made me happy and Kyuubi wanted me to stay by your side at all costs...he really cares for you" Tears came out of nowhere and dropped from Kiba's eyes.  
"I regret letting Kyuubi take over me and doing that, I saw through his eyes what he was doing. The...blood that was shed and...the bodies..." Naruto cried along with him and clutched his head.  
"Do you...want to start sparring with me?" Naruto wiped away the tears and nodded while he helped Kiba and himself to their feet.

* * *

"Amazing...who knew Kiba was this good..." Ino exclaimed as her and Kurenai spotted the two fighting each other without hesitation or regrets of hurting each other.  
Kiba had teamed up with Akamaru and was actually winning against Naruto by merging together and created a large double headed wolf.  
"Kiba has a great amount of power that he himself does not know it yet. But I think in time you three will realize your true strengths" Ino and Kurenai both came a bit closer toward the others.  
"NARUTO-KUN, KIBA, IT'S LUNCH TIME, LET'S EAT TOGETHER!" Ino pronounced as loud as she could.  
The two fighting ninjas, stopped sparring and dropped themselves in front of their teacher and fellow team member.  
"I'm starving, let's get some ramen!"  
"You always eat ramen, it's not healthy for ya"  
"Fine, fine...by the way, how did Ino do, sensai?" Naruto asked.  
"She did very well, her mind techniques could be useful during a mission"  
"Mind techniques?"Naruto asked while Ino held up both her hands up in front of her face and closed her eyes.  
"I-Ino..." Was all Kiba could manage to say before having his body taken over by Ino.  
"Sensai..." Naruto looked up at Kurenai for answers.  
"Naruto...there's something that's been on my mind for a while" Naruto looked at Kiba while Ino's body dropped to the ground.  
Kurenai laughed to herself as the scene unfolded and stepped away to let the three figure it out on their own.  
"W-what is it, Kiba?" Naruto asked.  
"I...I love you" Naruto could only look at the other boy in shock while Kiba smirked and kissed him on the lips.  
Akamaru barked at the two while Naruto could only shut his eyes.  
"A-ah...h-hey, Kiba, that's not fair..." Somehow Kiba managed to block Ino out of his head and was kissing Naruto on his own.  
"I don't want Naruto kissing anyone else but me...even if it is only a mind technique!"  
"Kiba...you really...like Naruto-kun?"  
"Is that true Kiba?"  
"Uh...I think we should get going for lunch right about now, let's all go get something" He picked his dog up and led the way to the ramen stall.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome and NO FLAMES PLEASE! - NaruSasulover15**


	5. Chapter 5: A mission becoming

After a few days, Kurenai and her team that included, Ino, Kiba and Naruto, were finally getting to the real deal of real missions. Kurenai also instructed to them that the missions they were about to undergo were not like their training sessions. But neither Kiba nor Ino or even Naruto for that matter had a problem with anything being too dangerous. As to how well their team could work together, was still another issue that presented quite a bit of a challenge for them. Ino was finding herself to be left out on some things that Naruto didn't seem to want her to hear whereas Kiba was hoping these two would just get along for the remainder of their missions.  
But Naruto was finding difficulty in working with two more people and he wasn't getting used to it as the days rolled by, mission after mission. He was growing colder and bored with their team work, having been doing one mission after another along with training, Naruto was wondering what he found interesting among their group. It was a bit of a mix-matched team with very little efforts to see who really belonged in which group.  
He had no problems with the teacher but having an extra team mate was becoming a real pain in his neck. Kiba and Akamaru had nothing against it and just looked at it as another challenge presented to them. But like Naruto, he could see that having a girl on their team was making a bit of trouble for their practice methods.  
Here they were on their next mission, all three brimming with hope that it was at least more exciting and thrilling then the previous missions. The third hokage had summoned for them after hearing the story on how well they were doing so far. Naruto and Kiba hadn't liked the old man that much as he was mostly the cause for all their ridiculous missions but they looked past it and put up a big smile for this glorious occasion as they headed out of the gates of Konoha. They were finally going on a real mission that required body guards for a royal couple just a few days from them.  
Kurenai had just finished packing most of the food and medical supplies they would need for quite a long journey. She also had great hopes for Kiba's stamina and Ino's knowledge of avoiding enemy fire or attacks in general. As for Naruto's attitude towards things, it was surely to change within the right amount of time but his skills in Ninjutsu and Taijustu were of use to their squad as no one else had quite the endurance that he had. But there was still one thing that Kurenai could not put her finger on. Why did Naruto's face show so much sadness? She had seen it in Kiba's eyes as well but she heard what had happened to Kiba's family. What did not make sense to her was why Kiba wasn't trying to kill Naruto at all. She had seen with her own eyes that the two of them got along so well so what was holding Kiba back from taking revenge? She knew it wasn't right to avenge people and their deaths but she also knew that if there was something going on that required the help of a jounin, Kurenai was all for it. But maybe she was acting a bit too motherly for her own good.  
'Asuma must know something about this…' Kurenai thought as the four of them headed out from the path of their village and looked out toward the open grassy field that lied out in front of them.  
"Finally, we get a break from the village!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he pranced around in the flowers. Akamaru and Kiba soon joined while Ino and Kurenai looked at the boys like they were complete idiots.  
"We're not here to play, Naruto, you too Kiba!" Both the boys lowered their heads and went back to their sensei's side allowing the woman to overlook the area. This was where her Genjutsu came into good use.  
She used a doppelganger to look for anything suspicious while she readied herself in her real body. The copy didn't see anything out of the ordinary or anything that would harm the students. Kurenai did not put away her kunai knife but she lowered her guard for now and began to set up a small camp. She was aware of how much time they had to meet up with the royal couple and that any time now, the couple was sure to be headed their way. They were at the site that was planned to be used as a meeting spot.

**A/N: I decided not to make this chappie a little longer so yeah. next chapter onwards I wrote but these first 5 are the ones vampygurl402 wrote. so anyway, like it? Hate it? reviews and constructive criticism is welcome and NO FLAMES PLEASE! - NaruSasulover15**


End file.
